You never know what you're going to get
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Tony has been away and Gibbs knows what he needs when he gets home. Will contain spanking, don't like don't waste our time. From the 12 days of christmas prompts on another site.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: None wrote this really fast.(Mistakes are mine)  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title:You never know what you're going to get. Fandom: NCIS  
Main Characters/Parings Gibbs/Tony.  
Type of Spanking: Domestic Discipline  
Implement(s): Wooden Spoon but mention of others. Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is part of my NCIS domestic discipline story. Short one shot for the 12 days. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 687  
Notes & Warnings: consensual spanking of a partner in a DD established relationship

Tony's flight landed and he was so happy to be back. He'd missed Gibbs like crazy. He was sad that Gibbs couldn't pick him up. But at least he hoped when he got home, he could crawl into bed next to his lover and let go of the stress of his trip. He went to visit his Dad and that always stressed him out.

Gibbs was at home waiting on Tony. He could have met the plane but that would ruin his surprise. He knew that Tony needed unwinding as soon as he got home. That was usually done in the form of a good old fashioned spanking. If Gibbs didn't take care of Tony right away, he would eventually snap. Then he would require a punishment spanking instead the loving reminder that he belonged to Gibbs and Gibbs would take care of him.

As Tony pulled up he was sad to see no lights on at the house he and Gibbs shared. Tony drove into the garage, grabbed his bags and sadly walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to see a single candle on the table.

He walked over and sat in his chair. In front of him was a glass of wine, a box of chocolates and a card. He opened the card thinking Gibbs wasn't home. It had hearts on the front and on the inside a simple message that spoke volumes to Tony.

"I missed you."

Tony smiled and relaxed a bit. He felt the stress slowly going away as he sipped on the wine. He picked up the box and was shocked at how light it felt. He opened it to a note in Gibbs' handwriting.

"Having a special person like you in my life, makes my life worth living. I was a ship lost at sea floating into the abyss. You shone a light for me to follow and have anchored me in your love. Finish all of your wine before you turn this paper over. I will punish you if you disobey my instructions."

He didn't know why, but that instantly caused the front of his pants to bulge. He was tempted but knew Gibbs never said anything he didn't mean so he finished his glass off and turned the paper over. It was a list of the types of chocolate that was supposed to be in the box, but next to each one was an implement.

Fruit and nut Caramel = Wooden spoon Vanilla truffle=hair brush

Strawberry cream = paddle Maple Cream = strap

Orange cream = belt Regular caramel = Slipper

"Tony, there is a bag of chocolates on the counter by the coffee pot. You are to grab three of them, they are all different, and sample each one. Then look at the sheet and decide what chocolate you think you tasted. Then grab each item listed and bring them to our room where I'm waiting. I expect you to enter the room, lay the items on the night stand along with the chocolate pieces you sampled. Remove all of your clothes and lay over my knee. You are going to get ten licks with each item. Then I'll let you know if you were right or not. If you missed any you will go back down and start again. Since you like movie quotes so much here is one with my twist, 'life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get (it with)!' I missed you and I'm going to take full advantage of the fact that you are home! I love you! Get your ass over my knee NOW!"

Gibbs smiled when Tony walked in and laid the brush, wooden spoon and paddle on the nightstand, took off his clothes and climbed over his knee. As Gibbs raised the wooden spoon up and brought it down hard he decided he would go three rounds before he let Tony know that the sheet in the box was for a different box of chocolates so there was no way he was going to get any of them correct.


End file.
